


of secrets and diamond rings

by AndalusianSunshine



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sort Of, i have no idea how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndalusianSunshine/pseuds/AndalusianSunshine
Summary: Gerard only wants to go to the jewelry shop in peace. He’s about to buy a very personal present, so he'd rather not have any company. But then Jordi shows up and he's persistent and annoying and he just won't go away. And how much harm could he possibly do?It's not like Gerard could have known that a chance encounter weeks later would unravel his biggest secret.
Relationships: Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos
Comments: 10
Kudos: 103





	of secrets and diamond rings

**Author's Note:**

> i was feeling sappy and then this suddenly happened. There might be more in this universe, i haven't really decided yet.

"Hey Geri."

Gerard flinches at the sound of the familiar voice from behind him. So not what he needed today. He takes a deep breath before he turns, steeling himself for what's to come.

"Didn't expect to see you here," Jordi says, coming to a stop just in front of him, his eyes darting between Gerard and the sign of the jewelry store above him.

"i need to buy a present for someone," Gerard says evasively, hopes Jordi will just go away again.

"Mind if i tag along?" Jordi asks instead. "I still need to buy a Valentine's present for Romarey."

Gerard groans inwardly, company is the last thing he wants for this particular purchase, but he knows there is nothing he could say to get Jordi to leave that won't raise his suspicions.

"Sure, why not," he concedes, follows Jordi into the store reluctantly. "What do you wanna get her?" he asks, hoping Jordi will forget all about Gerard's purpose in the store if he just distracts him enough.

"I was thinking about a necklace," he says, turning towards one of the counters in the store.

It takes forever until Jordi finally makes his choice, a delicate silver chain lined with flowers and Gerard is convinced he can escape now without Jordi noticing he never bought anything, but just as he turns towards the exit, there's a hand on his wrist holding him back.

"You forgot to buy your present," Jordi says, eyeing him questioningly.

Gerard sighs. Now that he's already here, he might as well get what he came for. Hopefully Jordi won't pry too much.

He heads towards the display of rings and if this thing wasn't so personal he'd actually laugh at Jordi's surprised gasp. "A ring? Are you sure? That's a very personal gift. Who is it for?"

"Gold or Silver?" Gerard asks instead of answering, blatantly ignoring Jordi's question as he studies the selection of diamond rings the saleswoman put in front of him. There’s no way he'd come up with an answer that won't make Jordi even more suspicious.

As it is, Jordi's eyes are already wide in surprise. "Wait, is this gonna be an engagement ring?"

Gerard nods timidly. At this point there is no use in lying anymore anyway.

“You’re getting married?” Jordi gasps. "I didn't even know you were seeing someone,” he adds, sounding more than a little hurt.

"Yeah, we decided to keep it to ourselves,” Gerard explains apologetically. “We don't want the press following us around all the time.”

Jordi hums in understanding. "But isn't it hard not to be able to go out together?"

Gerard shrugs. "We're both busy with our careers anyway. So the little time we have left, we like to spend together. Just the two of us."

"So the sex is that good?" Jordi laughs.

Gerard feels the tips of his ears go red. "Something like that," he grins.

"So who's the lucky lady?"

"No one you know," Gerard answers and he hates lying to his friend but it's not like he has much of a choice.

"Oh," Jordi says. "I thought she might be someone famous too," and he can't quite keep the disappointment out of his expression, but he catches himself quickly, reaching for one of the rings on display. “How about this one?” he asks, holding up a delicate silver band with little stones lining the sides and a heart-shaped diamond sitting in the center.

“That’s maybe a bit too much,” Gerard has to bite back a grin when he tries to picture how that ring would look on a particular set of tattooed fingers. “I was think about something more simple and elegant,” he says, intently studying the selection in front of him. “It needs to have a big stone though,” he adds with a laugh.

In the end he settles on a simple gold band with a sizeable square diamond in the middle. “Do you have this one in size 58?” he asks the saleswoman behind the counter, ignores Jordi’s puzzled expression.

“Are you sure that’s the right size? It’s pretty big.”

Gerard nods. It had been hell figuring out the right size, but after spending hours sneakily going through every jewelry box in their home, he’s very certain now.

When they leave the store a little while later, the ring firmly secured in its customary square box in a little bag, Jordi pulls him into a quick hug, patting his back comfortingly. “Good luck,” he says before vanishes down the street, leaving Gerard behind with a confusing mix of nerves and anticipation in his stomach. 

*

By the time the next international break arrives, Jordi has all but forgotten about Gerard’s mystery proposal. Sure he’d been tempted to ask him about it the first few days after their run in at the jewelry store, but Gerard had never hinted at anything and it didn’t feel right to pry when Gerard seemed so intent on keeping things a secret. His friend had however looked happier than usual, so he figured it must have gone well.

He’s just about to lean down to tie his shoes, when a sparkle catches his eye, so bright it’s almost blinding. He looks around the dressing room, trying to identify the source when his eyes land on Sergio’s hand, on the very familiar diamond ring sitting on his ring finger. 

Jordi’s eyes go wide in surprise. “Is that what i think it is?” he asks, pointing at Sergio’s hand.

Sergio smiles sheepishly. “And what do you think it is?” he replies, his hand twitching like he can’t decide if he should hide the ring or not.

“An engagement ring,” Jordi says.

Sergio’s expression suddenly becomes guarded, his eyes darting across the room. “Not so loud,” he whispers. “No one is supposed to know.”

Jordi rolls his eyes. Maybe you shouldn’t wear the ring then, he wants to say, but doesn’t. “So you’re actually getting married?” he asks instead, a thousand questions whirling around in his head and he can’t believe he’s managed to uncover Gerard’s secret just like that.

“Yes,” Sergio nods shyly, but he looks undeniably happy, so much so that Jordi can’t even be properly mad at them for keeping this to themselves for so long.

“I guess, congratulations are in order then,” he smiles, getting up from the bench to head outside.

“Thanks,” Sergio nods, carefully placing his ring into his locker before he follows Jordi out onto the pitch.

They’re about to warm up, when Sergio suddenly appears at his side again, bouncing a ball on his foot. “Aren’t you gonna ask me who i’m getting married to?” he asks, the words almost coming out as a challenge.

Jordi grins. “No,” he says, revelling in Sergio’s stunned expression. “Just tell Geri he better send me an invite.”

**Author's Note:**

> I live for Kudos and Comments. Don't be shy, i usually don't bite ;)


End file.
